


NG就不要拍了

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

NG就不要拍了 

 

a.  
 _您有二十三条语音留言，接下来按留言时间播放。_  
“伟仔，我们那天都醉了...我真的不是有意...我一直好喜欢你，你也知...你从来也不给回应，我很焦虑...”   
“伟仔，我这几天压力好大，楼下都是记者，不敢出门，我都不知怎么会出这种事...”   
“伟仔，你生气嘛？伟爷？你生气是不是还是在意我？我向你发誓再也不会了...”   
“伟仔你原谅我好不好？你说句话？我好想来见你，但是经纪人都说不可以出门...”   
“伟仔，真的很对不起，我知道错了...你如果空了，记得call我，我一直等你电话。” 

回到家是第一条留言的三天之后。   
来自刘嘉玲的语音留言有近二十条。   
不明所以。   
Tony没有随时关注娱乐圈动态的习惯，认识他的人都知道他工作狂，拍戏的时候完全没有意识到外界正在发生什么。   
这两天倒是看到片厂有工作人员举着手机悄悄在看些什么，自己经过的时候又忽然掐黑屏幕。 

十分钟之后从经纪人那里了解了一个大概。   
于是拨通了刘嘉玲的电话。   
“伟仔？”   
“抱歉，我这两天都没在家，才听到你留言。”   
“伟仔...”   
“你不要想太多，过去多少事都过来了。”   
“你肯原谅我？”   
“我没有什么要原谅的，我态度同从前一样。”   
对面停了一会儿才说，“伟仔，几时出来喝茶？”   
“周末怎么样？” 

真正该道歉的对象，其实是另外一个。   
恐怕香港他是呆不了多久了。   
打开电视，女主持一脸正派地谴责当事人纵情声色的态度，背景放着他出道时候的照片里果然青春帅气，还有他们一起拍的电影。   
作为对比，有形形色色打了码的床照。   
紧接着镜头切换到其中一个当事人。   
Twins的两位成员都在，阿娇哭得梨花带雨。   
旁边阿sa说，”阿娇她已经在反悔，希望公众能够宽容待她。“   
“我真的不是有意...我当时好傻、好天真...希望公众可以原谅我...“   
“呲”地一声按熄电视，那个组合Tony原本很喜欢，人靓歌也好听，但是一句好傻好天真，说得好像她是受害人一样。   
Tony忽然想起六年前他们一起拍片的某个下午。 

“伟爷，什么时候，我们也做一次看看。”   
Tony正在阳光下翻着剧本，闻言不由抬头。   
“嗯？”   
“你喜欢男人的吧。”   
Edison的脸忽然拉得很近，轮廓张扬而线条分明，鼻子很挺，比Andy当年还要鲜亮的五官。   
这部戏卡司确实挑得好。   
“你喜欢哥哥？但是他有唐唐啦。”   
“乱说什么。”   
“看得出来啊，什么时候我们一起去他演唱会？”   
“你...”   
“玫瑰花，是我送的，喜不喜欢？”   
每天一束玫瑰写着“Tony收”，送到剧组，剧组一齐惊呼，“哪个粉丝这么痴情？到底是伟仔。”   
原来始作俑者就是他，众目睽睽下不好发作，只能笑着收下，在带回家的路上扔进街边的垃圾桶。   
“放心，我不是stalker。”   
国外长大的小孩英文说得流利，恰好场务来喊人，“冠希，你怎么在这里？”   
“到我啦？我就来，”旁边人从扶手椅上站起来，单手整了下头发，“伟爷，来看我拍戏？” 

TBC  
b.   
“你最近烟抽得很多？”   
“是啊，不知不觉就捡起来了...”女人在烟灰缸里面掐灭烟蒂，看起来神采奕奕，不过嗓音确实沧桑了不少，“其实呐我不怎么怕外面那些人怎么说，媒体怎么写，就怕伟仔你从此不理我了。”   
“怎么会？你是我最好的朋友了。”   
“哈哈哈...”   
女人夹了一筷子肠粉，咬了一小口就停箸，“过阵子就好，暂时也没有代言商要求解约，倒是Twins那边你知不知？英皇上面很不开心，说要拆开让阿sa单飞。”   
“嗯...”   
“不过也不是她们错啦，谁知道会出这种事。诶，男人。”   
女人说着又要去点烟，Tony自己也抽烟，所以也不怎么管她，只是说，“你稍微节制一点，是谁总说心里痒想抽抽不得，一根烟抵一瓶皮肤精华。”   
“诶，还是算了，”刘嘉玲把香烟放回烟盒，“不过他算是毁了。”   
“嗯？”   
“他啊，Edison咯，一两个还好，谁知道那么多，这下肯定是没法翻身了，一个男人又不能哭哭啼啼说‘我不是有意’...”   
Tony认识刘嘉玲二十年，对方的坚韧从来让他叹服，即使现在用事不关己的口气说话也不觉得吃惊。   
吃完一口云吞才慢慢说，“年轻人，爱玩也是正常的。”   
“当年也不见伟仔你出来玩。”   
“嗯？我当然不同。”   
“哈哈哈...”刘嘉玲说着笑起来，“你当然不同啦，不然我也不至于死心塌地这么多年，追不到你还不肯放手...本来啊，长得靓演技好，会唱歌又有家世，谁知是世事多舛...”

Edison离港的事情没有跟Tony说过。   
那天睡到中午被电话吵醒，也没看名字就接起来，“谁...”   
“伟爷，我走啦。”   
电话里面的声音他就算在梦中也不会认错，“...什么？”   
“我要返加拿大啦，后会有期。”   
“你...”   
“Sorry啦，分明说了会等你，还一直花天酒地，不过我现在走啦，你就不用担心我来烦你了。要照顾好自己。嘉玲姐人很好，你们互相照顾，总不要紧的。”   
头脑清醒一点才知道他在跟自己道别，顿了顿说，   
“你什么时候的飞机？”   
对方似乎浅笑起来，“现在，马上要被掐掉无线电了...”背景里好像有女人的声音说，麻烦关闭电子设备。   
“伟爷，拜拜。”   
“再见。”   
于是电话被干脆地挂断了。   
握着手机忽然怒火就蹭蹭地往上升。   
“说要做一次看看的呐，混蛋。”

c.  
Tony几乎不记得2003年4月是怎么过来的。  
当时还在拍《2046》，导演还是王家卫。  
接到消息的时候Tony还有一场戏要拍，反复确认了不是愚人节的玩笑之后，僵在当场。  
他突然懂了什么叫做物是人非，头脑一片空白，熟稔于心的台词，一个字都不记得。  
王家卫只说，“伟仔，回家去，这场戏下次再拍。”

万念俱灰地回家。  
在家门口拣到一只Edison。  
“你来做什么？”  
“朋友赠我一箱97年的顶级冰酒，想请你一齐品尝。”  
“开什么玩笑。”  
“很好喝，加拿大特产，我很喜欢，你肯定也会喜欢的。”  
“不要进来。”Tony迅速开关门，但Edison仍旧不管不顾地挤进来了。  
“厨房里有没有酒杯？嗯？”  
“陈先生，你到底在做什么？我要打电话叫警察过来了。”  
“你不会的，”Edison开红酒瓶的动作很连贯，转瞬已经斟了一小杯给他，“这个很甜，真的。”  
Tony冷冷瞪着他，Edison挑着眉毛笑起来，“放心，我没有乱加什么东西。我喝给你看。”  
“咕咚”一声就喝掉那杯，喉结因为吞咽移动的时候显得稚气十足，Tony似乎无法责怪这样的后生仔。  
“伟仔，不要客气。”  
后生仔没大没小地递过新的一杯来，Tony接过，喝了，很甜，像葡萄汁，没有酒精的味道。

在客厅沙发坐定，“说，你到底来干什么。”  
“来陪你。”  
“陪我干嘛？”  
“我猜你不开心，不想你做傻事。”  
“有什么傻事可以做？”  
“哥哥是怎么样一个人？”  
“跟你没有关系。”  
“伟仔，我很想知道；我没什么机会见他，但我从小也听他歌长大。”  
Edison开始哼唱那首脍炙人口的《Monica》，“Thanks, thanks, thanks, Monica~~”  
“你不要再唱了。”Tony打断他，下意识地喝掉整杯，Edison立即替他满上。  
“你有没有跟人说过？我可以听的。”  
“你懂什么。”  
“我懂啊，求之不得是什么感觉...”本来还好好端坐、与自己离了半米远的Edison已近在咫尺，“你爱哪个他？阿飞？十三少？程蝶衣？还是何宝荣？”  
“你够了没有。”  
嗓子里面有什么在烧，所以靠液体来浇灭温度。  
“啊呀，伟仔，你喝这么快。”  
冰酒是两百毫升的小细瓶，Edison忙着开第二瓶的时候，Tony连他那杯也顺便喝干了。

“应该是阿飞吧。”  
说到底没有酒精味道的还是酒，没想到这么快就开始有些晕，“能跟他拍《春光乍泻》，真的没遗憾了。”  
某些蓝色调的画面。  
瀑布，厨房没有音乐的舞蹈，布宜诺斯艾利斯。  
泪水忽然盈眶，Tony合上眼睛倒在沙发上。  
“你们都演得很好，那是我最喜欢的电影。”  
感觉到额头被人敲了一下，Tony睁眼。  
“你不要闭眼睛阿，不怕我往酒里加东西？”Edison正拔出酒瓶的瓶塞，“啵”一声空气声。  
“你不会乱来。”  
“说不定的。”又是一杯斟给自己的酒，Tony接过就喝了，“醉了也好。”  
“诶，伟仔，你会不会哭？”  
“不会。”  
“我很想看你哭，你片子里都没哭戏。”  
“没什么好可哭的。”  
“不用忍着，我没带相机，不会偷拍的。”说着伸开双臂把Tony圈在怀里，“如果难过的话，还是哭出来比较好。我会陪你的。你想说什么也都说出来。我很想听。”

d.  
那天最后，Tony还是哭了。

Edison陪他把家里收藏的所有哥哥的影碟，专辑，和海报都翻出来。  
Tony一遍遍说这张专辑是什么时候买，什么时候拿到的签名，哥哥跟他说过些什么话。  
“他说，‘不如，我们重新来过。’但是这不是张国荣对Tony说，这只是何宝荣对黎耀辉说。”  
Tony醉得不清，反复做着“不如，我们重新来过”的口型。

“哥哥知道的，”Edison忽然说，“你看他的那个眼神，是人都能感觉到的。”  
电视里面无声播放着《春光乍泻》。  
“我是演员。”  
“这张专辑上面，哥哥写着，‘伟仔，生日快乐。很荣幸认识你这个好朋友；一辈子就是一辈子。’”  
“这有什么特别？”  
“一辈子就是一辈子，少一年，一个月，一个时辰，都不叫一辈子，”Edison念起台词来，声音变得很柔软。  
Tony好像忽然开窍。   
“伟仔，你记不记得，程蝶衣对段小楼说的。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以他知道。你们这辈子都是好朋友。”  
闭上眼睛就被人环住了，Edison轻轻拍着自己的背说着，“想哭就哭出来吧。”  
肩膀似乎湿了。

电视里刚好放到一段床戏，Tony有点醉，闭着眼很快就睡熟了。  
Edison搂着他半躺在沙发上面，那时候Tony三十五岁，现在四十一岁，电影的画质很棒，皮肤状态看起来很好，因而Edison有些好奇六年时光是否会在他身上留下痕迹。

家里的缘故从小就知道Tony，模糊意识到喜欢他的时候还在加拿大花天酒地，有天在朋友家打牌，电视里放着小时候看的鹿鼎记，忽然就迷上了里面的皇帝。  
阴差阳错进了演艺圈，运气好跟他同拍一部戏。他知道Tony喜欢看书喜欢晒太阳，那天下午跟他独自在阳台，忽然就说了下流的话。  
其实跟姑娘们说起来很平常，不知道怎么对Tony开口就觉得很是亵渎。

Edison没有意图做强迫的事情，但是，偷吻应该不算。  
香港演艺圈前辈虚报身高几乎是一定的事情，跟官方写的178cm相差不少，Edison猜测Tony大概在172cm左右。  
但人看起来非常瘦，拥抱的时候也觉得非常轻。  
电视看起来是黎耀辉进入了何宝荣，Tony正乖乖地躺在自己身边。  
Edison从他嘴唇开始亲吻。  
其实有酒精的气味，他们喝掉四瓶，几乎都是Tony一个人在喝。  
但是吮起来很美味，衬衫领口露出来的锁骨也具诱惑力，无论如何都想舔一舔。  
皮肤状态其实很好，Tony在圈力算乖仔，不喜欢玩，来香港这几年，Edison混迹的大小派对也从来没有撞见过他。  
如果不是心里放着什么人，怎么会这么克己呢？  
“哥哥走了，以后我陪你。”

 

本章开始严重偏离现实 脑洞太大 不治不行  
e.  
Edison在Tony家住了五天。  
穿Tony的睡衣，睡Tony的床。  
食物全叫的外卖，Edison不会做饭，Tony没有下厨的心情。  
第六天喝完最后一支冰酒，Tony说，“我好了。嘉玲会过来。”  
“我走了。伟仔，你不要难过。有事call我，我随叫随到。”  
“Stalker.”  
“什么？”  
“没事。”

Edison的电话，Tony大半年都没有打。  
直到《2046》在上海开拍，王家卫说，“你上次那场戏，我们再来过。”  
Tony忽然想起来Edison，打了电话给他。  
嘟声响的过程中他觉得自己有点好笑，就算拨通也不知道说什么，刚要挂断，Edison的声音已经出来了。  
“伟仔？”  
“...嗯。”  
“你在上海？”  
“...嗯。”  
“我过阵子来内地宣传专辑，你在上海待多久？”  
“看导演。”  
“好，到时一起喝一杯。”  
“...好。”

立下那个约定好像是很稀松平常的事情。Edison在上海待一周，他们见了五次面，两次在泳池两次在餐厅，还有一次在宾馆的房间。  
他特意带来鲜花，香气袭人，Tony说，“你也太夸张。”  
“赠人玫瑰，手留余香。悦己悦人，何乐而不为？”  
Edison痞起来的时候完全不似富家子，好像街边长大的浪孩子。  
不过还算可爱，吃饭的时候也很尽兴。  
Tony以前最怕同刘嘉玲吃饭，她吃一口饭要动三次筷子，女人为了身材和美貌，真是好多乐趣都葬送了。  
习惯之后也就还好，但Edison则是胃口很好的孩子，看他吃饭总觉得自己心情也开心起来。  
“伟仔，你几时会跟我？”  
离开的时候Edison这么问，好像势在必得，Tony好笑，“你有没有追不到的女仔？”  
“没有。”对方的回答简单而肯定。  
“你...”  
“我会等你。”  
然后轻轻有一个拥抱。

那之后两人的关系变得很微妙。  
两人都在香港的时候倒不怎么常见面，如果不是宣传影片、颁奖典礼或者特邀的访谈栏目，几乎不碰头。  
倒是在内地或者国外的时候时不时预见，Tony几乎怀疑他买通了自己的经纪人，照着自己的时间和行程定的计划。  
其实也差不太多。  
2005年在泰国的街边吃大排档吃得很开心，也没有被人撞见认出的危险。  
Tony忽然问他，“你怎么次次见我都不在香港？”  
“因为在外一个人的孤单感，你会更容易被打动，我追你嘛，当然要用点脑子。”  
“你...”

恰恰被他言中，不知什么时候家里开始多了他们两个人在外地的合照，刘嘉玲见到，惊呼，“你们什么时候关系这么好？我都不知道。”  
Tony只好说，“他很用功，很努力学演戏。”  
“对，过两天一起去见九哥？有新片可以谈。”  
“...好。”  
被称作九哥的是Edison的父亲，在香港娱乐圈身份不低。

真是演得一出好戏。  
“九哥你安心啦，儿子这么帅又肯用心，前途无量啦，”刘嘉玲拍着Edison的肩膀说，“演戏呐还是要跟伟仔多学，他最敬业的啦，工作狂加班起来都不问世事的，剧本什么的还要翻来覆去读几十遍。”  
“是，伟爷是前辈。”  
在父亲面前表现得像个谦虚好学的后辈，对他一口一个“伟爷”叫得恭敬。  
他还记得Edison怎么跟他勾肩搭背，软绵绵在他耳边喊“伟仔”的。  
果然一顿饭吃完，九哥说还有局要赶，刘嘉玲去做美容，刚好剩下他和Edison。  
“伟仔，今天西装很帅啊。”  
f.

Tony厨艺一流的事情在圈子里面不是秘密，2006年快结束的时候，终于被Edison央着求他下厨。  
“伟仔，我也会贡献的啦，我可以跟你一同买菜，还可以洗碗。”  
“没时间。”  
“不用麻烦，煮碗拉面就好了。”  
“到哪里吃不行，非要我煮。”  
“伟仔，我唱歌换你做饭？你想听快歌，慢歌，还是情歌？”  
Edison缠人功力过硬，Tony只好妥协，挑了个周末煮饭。  
既然答应了也没有打算拿一碗面打发掉他，问过他忌口的食物，照此准备食材。

Edison到得很早，自告奋勇去切蔬菜，想着这么点小事总不会难倒他，于是放任自流。但确实高估了二世祖的动手能力，切几片土豆都可以割伤手。  
“啊！”  
“怎么，切到手？”  
Edison抬着手笑，“伟仔，sorry啦，我笨手笨脚。”  
左手食指上一个小口见血，Tony抓着他的手指在水龙头下冲净，才从厨房找出急救箱。  
“你有没有打过破伤风疫苗？”  
“应该有吧，念大学的时候。”  
于是Tony贴了张OK绷在他手指上，按压平，“你去客厅坐着，好了叫你。”

有阵子没有听到Edison声音，想必他客厅在对付游戏。  
Edison很喜欢打游戏，PSP之类的游戏机几乎不离手。  
“怎么了？”  
身后脚步响起，才发觉原来他一直在厨房没走。  
没等到回答就被一把拦腰抱住。  
“...伟仔，好中意你，你跟我吧。我们可以去温哥华，那里空气好好，车子都少，还没有狗仔。”  
“放手。”  
Edison似乎把下巴搁到自己肩膀上了，气息在耳朵上面有些痒。  
“放手，我要做菜。”Tony轻轻晃了晃手中的蔬菜，Edison才后知后觉地放开。  
蔬菜入锅的时间太迟，油温太高，“呲拉”一声，大声溅起来。  
好在没有焦味，勉强也过关。  
“你尝口鸡汤，是不是太淡？”  
“哦。”  
看Edison就要徒手去揭滚烫的砂锅，Tony拦住他，“真是不知怎么长到这么大的。”  
用汤勺取了，吹凉才递给Edison。  
“好味，”Edison舔着汤勺里残余，“真的好鲜的，伟仔你好犀利。”

本来打算做鱼，但是Edison从小在国外长大，不知带刺的鱼肉会不会让他卡喉，干脆放弃了改做煎牛仔骨，还好食材都未经冰冻，弄完出锅也很快。  
“伟仔，我真的好中意你，你跟我吧。”  
“不要说傻话。”  
“真的。”Edison忽然低下头，Tony不知发生什么，问他，“怎么了？”  
再抬头时，眼睛里面似乎浮着水光。  
“我爸妈都不会做饭给我。伟仔，你是第一个。”  
“你命好，好好珍惜。”  
Edison笑得漫不经心，“伟仔，你真一点都不喜欢我？不喜欢怎么还待我这么好，肯做饭给我？”  
“不要钻牛角尖，我做饭是因为你要我做饭给你，我说了没时间你还是坚持，不是所有人都要一直惯着你宠着你让着你，在我这里也可适可而止了吧！”

g.

Edison表情僵住了。  
他没想过Tony会有对他生气的时候。  
跟Tony相处这么久，两人间也算逐渐有了默契，日常也会开些不疼不痒的玩笑，好像朋友。  
对Tony安静执着的性格有所了解，从而比以往更迷恋他。  
Edison以为心境这种变化是双方面的，Tony对他的好感度也该比以前有提升。  
\--没有想过，对方可能只是单纯在容忍。

Tony低下头，或许也觉得自己口气太过生硬。  
Edison一一尝过菜肴，都说着“好味”，Tony也只是“嗯”了声，没有搭话。  
Edison吃得很快。  
托着下巴等Tony吃完，站起来收拾餐桌。  
“你手割伤，用不着你。若无事，就先走吧。”Tony拢齐碗筷餐碟端进厨房。  
Edison亦步亦趋跟在身后，“伟仔...你生我气么？我确实任性也不懂事，但是你要说出来，这样我才好改。”  
“没有生气，你父亲托我照顾你，我把你当弟弟、后生，照顾是应该。”  
Tony语气疏远，一下拉开两人距离。  
一样样把餐碟放进洗碗机，确实用不着Edison。  
Edison顿时觉得自己累赘。  
“我明年要四十五岁了，你才二十六，”Tony启动洗碗机，洗完手，用毛巾擦干。  
他手很白，手指很长，但没有纤细到离谱。  
Edison第一次觉得男人的手也可以很美，方才Tony还用这双手为他下厨，也替他贴OK绷。  
“...不要在我身上浪费时间...我知道你也喜欢女人，你没追不到的女仔，既然这样，不如放过我？”  
Tony说得轻巧，目光散在Edison周身，唯独没看他脸。  
“伟仔，我只问你一句，”Edison往前一步拉近距离，“你对我，有没有一点动心？”  
Tony说，“没有啊。”  
“你看着我说！”  
于是Tony目光落回到他脸上，四目相接时，眼睛里毫无波澜，然后他说得异常清晰，“冇，啊。”  
Edison转身就要走，Tony松了口气。  
他习惯性会说一句“小心开车”，不过话到喉边就卡住了。

Edison在玄关停了很久，左脚踏进一只鞋子、右脚仍是拖鞋的姿势。  
然后Tony看着他踢掉了鞋子，转身，痞痞地笑，“就算没动心，也可以做的吧。”  
“...嗯？”  
“不如做一次看看。我定期去健身房，技术也不错。”Edison说着已经到了眼前，Tony蹙起眉头，“乱说什么。”  
“伟仔，你上一次跟人做是什么时候？我可以陪你的。”说话间Edison手掌已经抚上脸颊，Tony伸手挡开，再要往后面推一步，正好被茶几挡住，迈不开腿。  
“一次也好。以后我不来缠你了。”Edison的嘴唇已经覆下来。  
Tony伸手一拳砸在Edison的肚子上。  
“呃啊...”Tony用的十足十的力气，Edison往后退了小半步。  
Tony有空间从茶几前面挪开，“不要发神经。”  
“伟仔，我会等你。”

 

h.

这章的时间上面，接b段结尾

Edison那通电话挂断之后Tony才彻底清醒。  
或许他该录音的，不记得刚才Edison跟他讲了些什么。  
大概有道歉，不过不是很重要。  
他怎么称呼他的？  
Edison喊他“伟爷”，他忽然不是很适应。  
他们很久没联络，整个2007年说过话的次数只手可数，过年过节也只是一条“XX快乐！”的短信打发掉。  
大多数时候他一个人，偶尔有刘嘉玲，或者家人。  
Edison很忙；他也是。香港再小，铁了心避而不见也是办得到的。

Edison似乎不喜欢男人。  
至少至今没有男人的床照被暴出来，Tony不知道这说明什么。  
或许说自己是个例外？  
还是Edison单纯不喜欢拍男人的身体。

Tony意识到自己醋意横生。  
他对Edison动过心，很短暂的瞬间。  
他们年纪差这样多，又是公众人物，无论从哪方面考虑，答应Edison都是欠考虑，被狗仔挖出来，两个人都不用再拍戏。  
Edison年轻，可以这样玩，但是他不行，他是前辈，要三思足虑。  
Tony享受拍戏这份工作，除了薪金之外，完全变成另一个人对他来讲是种解脱。  
\--或许他本质上，根本是厌世的。

另外还有Tony不愿去想的理由。  
Edison年轻，没有定性。  
他迷恋自己，是因为自己作为演艺圈的前辈，偶像光环，长久的恋慕在道破之后，是否能够维持，很难说。  
Tony也怕。  
他年轻时候爱打拼，再后来迷恋哥哥，朋友都道他呆，都不怎么会恋爱，哪里像Edison。

家里放了很多他们的合影。  
公众数起Tony圈中好友，数到二三十个恐怕都未必有Edison，谁晓得他们会有这么多合照。  
他忽然觉得有必要陪Edison。  
Tony最低落的时候，Edison陪他，几乎半年。  
他们相约去泳池和健身房，偶尔旅行，醉酒时也可以趁神志迷离倾吐心底的秘密。  
Tony把Edison当作可以信赖的朋友，很多话他没同人说过。  
偶而他想，这是种过分的依赖，何况他比Edison大快二十岁，但还是纵容自己享受Edison给予的支持。  
2007年他过得很空虚，失去一个朋友导致的必然的惩罚。  
几年时光，Edison融入他生活，变作拼图中的一片，突然抽走，会不适应。  
不过，至少他不后悔。  
既然Edison想要的他给不起，只好这样。

Tony反复看Edison的致歉视频。  
努力说服自己没欠Edison什么，说Edison咎由自取，或者他们愿打愿挨都好。  
然而同时又有另一半大脑挣扎着说，Tony有必要照顾这个后生仔。  
他分不清楚是理智还是感性神经在说话，他都不知自己的出现是否会让Edison觉得惊喜。

 

##  
写这个文是很突然的事情 对艺人的了解有限 只是潦草做了一点功课 这个我很抱歉 下面有几个bug  
bug1:  
谢谢43L姑娘 我看了Tony访谈之后觉得他英文确实很好 所以作出一些修正  
bug2:  
陈08年离港后去了美国而非加拿大 但是Edison出生于温哥华 另外也算跟情节相关 所以这个bug就不修了 谢谢大家的宽容：）  
bug3:  
陈/刘的关系似乎不是08年出现 反而是近期的新闻 我看了下那时候的报道 还有5个女艺人似乎没有被曝光 不知道里面会不会有她 不过本文默认就有她吧＝＝真是抱歉了  
bug4:  
陈10岁以前在温哥华与母亲姐姐艰难度日 之后回到香港才开始做富家子   
这些都是功课没有做齐的缘故 >O17903597  
顺便安利一下陈出道的时候《极爱自己》的mv 真的好闪  
以及：修i段里这一句“温哥华室外比香港要低二十度”  
##

l.

Tony以为Edison打算步行，没想到进了车库。  
“你不能开车啊，喝酒啦。”  
Edison轻声笑起来，“这点酒不算什么。”  
说着已经按下车门解锁键。  
“有多远？走去行不行？”  
“不远，天冷。不如你开？”  
Edison晃了晃车钥匙，Tony还没答应，已经朝他砸过来。  
没有抓住，Tony弯腰拾起来，两步走到他前面，“走走吧，也没那么冷。”  
递出钥匙，在半空中。  
Edison目光在他脸上转了一圈，接过钥匙，“随你怎么说。”

出了车库确实有些冷，地上还有积雪，Tony没有料到。  
Edison脸颊带一抹红，恐怕酒精上头，Tony担心他走着走着滑倒，但看起来他脚步仍是稳的。  
路灯亮着，行人很少，四下寂静，全不似香港。  
温哥华一直排宜居城市前三，或许退休来这里也很好。  
Edison说带他去看张国荣的房子，他才想到，这里也是张国荣喜欢的地方。  
“咔嚓”一声，Tony回头，才发觉Edison已经落后好大一截，举着相机，“咔嚓”，又是一张。  
“你穿我衣好靓。”  
Edison大喊了一声，笑得带痞气，Tony想起以前看到的，他创立时装品牌时候的访谈。  
记者问他，“你不怕衣服卖不出去？”  
Edison说，“我穿的衣服就是好看的。”  
他那时候意气风发，二十四岁，好像拥有整个世界。  
Tony深刻记得那时自己动心。  
四年时间，他看他长大，和很多热切注目的眼光一样期待他成功，但又不一样。  
有些什么不同，他也不去想。

“伟仔，我请你给我品牌代言，你做不做？”  
Edison低头轻踢着路边积雪，Tony想了一想，“太潮，不合我。”  
然后Edison抬头笑，“也是。现在做我代言，没好处的。我也付不起代言费。”  
Tony说，“你真觉得我适合，无条件替你拍广告。”  
他说得很认真，Edison好似有些吃惊，才说，“我讲笑话。你确实不搭。我目标还是年轻人，你来拍广告，衣服要卖不出去啦。”

很快到了售烟的商店，买香烟的时候也没人注意到他是谁。  
他想起香港媒体写过他戏里太多抽烟镜头，带坏小孩。  
他想争辩那是剧本，想起私下也抽烟，没理由辩白。  
又想起有次买烟，店主一脸不可置信，好像他是偶像，就不该抽烟。  
他当时戴了顶鸭舌帽，只好把帽沿再压低些。  
然而在温哥华不一样，让人放松；他几乎是立即爱上这座城。

刚出商店时就燃起香烟，老式的旋转加按压的打火机，Tony用得不大习惯，好几下才点燃。  
一口就是解脱。  
他注意到Edison盯着他，夹着烟问Edison，“你抽不抽？”  
Edison说，“好啊。”  
Tony把烟塞回口中，左手把烟盒和打火机一起递出去，Edison从烟盒里抽了一根。  
然后突然地凑过来， 离他脸大概十公分。  
Tony僵住。  
Edison没注意他表情，目光落在下方。  
两支烟烟头相接。  
两秒钟，Edison那支也亮起来。  
“谢啦。”  
声音已经在一尺远处，Tony才记得呼吸。烟太冲，他猛烈地呛起来。  
Edison不过是借他正燃着的那根烟点燃，此时有些嘻笑地看他，“伟仔，怎么借个火都呛到？”  
Tony分辨不出他是否玩笑。  
Edison解释，“我用不来那种打火机。”  
于是他只好“哦”了一声。

 

m.

Tony低着头往前走，左手缩在衣袋里，好像摸到什么东西。  
一路听到相机“咔嚓”“咔嚓”的声音，Edison不停在拍。  
Tony回头看他，“哪里有这么照片多好拍？”  
Edison相机挡掉大半张脸，露出一点扬起的嘴角，还叼着烟，模模糊糊说了些什么，“...”  
Tony没听清，“什么？”  
Edison放下相机，手指夹起烟，“有啊，说了以后不定有机会啦，现在多拍点咯。”  
然后顿了下，又说，“我去年听新闻说你戒烟了。”  
Tony点头，“没戒彻底。”  
“我懂的。”  
相视一笑。

Edison站在路灯下，背光，脸很暗，所以淤青也淡了。  
Tony意识到他其实穿得很单薄，年轻人总不注意身体，难为他记得给自己抓了件外衣。  
Edison出道的时候，他听过人采访，Edison说自己是香港娱乐圈最帅，除了Tony和金城武。  
Edison真是好看的。  
Tony也喜欢看他的戏，可惜以后不知道还有没有机会了。  
“伟仔，你怎么好这么靓？”  
Edison叼着烟不清不楚地感慨，这次他听到了，也只是笑笑。

两人慢悠悠回到公寓，Tony路上抽掉三根香烟，Edison抽完第一根没有再要。  
Tony忍不住在电梯里打了个哈欠，Edison问他，“很困啊？”  
Tony点头。  
睡前冲澡，从Edison的外衣里摸出烟盒打火机，还有一张日文的电影票根。  
时间是今年二月，不知道什么片子，但他突然看到自己的日文译名，“トニー・レオン”。  
是《色戒》。  
他记得去年首映那天晚上，Edison发过短信说他演得很好。  
他也记得制片人说过日方迟迟不肯上映，拖到了今年二月初，香港都下档了。  
Tony盯着票根看了很久，他不知道Edison是不是到处寻影院找他的电影看。

很久才想起来要去洗澡，洗完的时候他意识到自己没带睡衣，想试试看Edison会有什么反应。  
不为什么，只是单纯想试，就只在腰上围了条浴巾，路过客厅，Edison在看报纸，见他的样子，笑说，“总算长回一点肉。”  
Tony为了《色戒》瘦掉二十镑，2006年的事情了。  
他以为Edison会再说些什么，Edison站起来，“你没带睡衣？我拿给你。”  
就真去找了套睡衣给他，说，“放在床上，你早点睡，晚安。”  
Tony说谢谢。  
他猜这是Edison的房间，不过也不要紧，一头躺进棉被里，就睡得很沉。

n. 

Tony睡到很迟才醒来。   
Edison不在，桌上留着字条，“伟仔，我出趟门，冰箱有吃的，桌上有外卖卡。”   
Tony刷过牙去厨房，冰箱里放着中餐的外卖，厨房的微波炉可以用，于是他热了炒饭。   
才算睡饱，用一次性筷子戳着炒饭的时候，头脑逐渐清晰起来。   
他不知自己来这里做什么，似乎应该发生点什么。   
他打量了一下四周，昨晚应该是在这里吃的饭喝的酒，但是这空间依然看起来很陌生。   
墙边立着四个箱子，还有两个摊开在地上。   
墙上很空，柜子里排的都是影碟和唱片，连装饰也很少，不像是长居的样子。   
他不了解Edison的生活状况，在香港时也没去他家探过。他们见面都在外面，Tony发现自己对他所知甚少。   
他认识的Edison与公众差不太多，只因私下间的接触，看人骂他诋毁他，Tony会为他不平；他认识的Edison不是那个样子。 

Edison在他面前没有醉过，除了一口一个“伟仔”，对他没有过不尊敬，逾矩的话只有多年前在片场，再没说过第二次。   
Tony记得他不止一次说“我会等你”，一双眼睛黑白分明，看起来认真执着。他晓得Edison笑起来很痞气，偶尔孩子气，所以他看Edison，总是带着长辈的宽容和体谅在看。   
Edison做错什么，都可以看作是年轻冲动不懂事。   
他也会多心，Edison两年前年孩子气缠他时，他没觉过不耐烦。后来他拍《色戒》，情绪时时好时坏，旁人都道他入戏太深，他笑笑，都快分不清哪边是戏，两边世界都好累，想逃没法逃。   
他煮饭给Edison，那回算是顶糟糕的时候。之后很长一段时间似同现实脱节，他也不去思考哪里出的岔子，怎么就忽然断联。 

忽然有开门的声音，Edison回来，一身运动装，看到他说，“你起来了？睡得好不好？”   
他才察觉，炒饭都已冷透。   
“很好。那是你房间？”   
Edison把围巾外套扔在沙发上，“是。”   
Tony想问他那你睡哪里，结果被Edison抢先，“本来该开车载你去哥哥房子那边，不过天气不怎么好，你想不想去？想去还来得及。”   
Tony不知他什么用意，说，“随你安排。”   
Edison笑起来，“伟仔，你让我很难做的啦...总是可也不可，偶尔也给个肯定答覆？”   
他脸上在笑，Tony总觉得他口气是在叹气。   
Edison脱到剩件T恤，桔红色运动衫汗湿一片，还贴在身上，Tony就说，“不如你先冲个澡，出来再说？” 

Edison也不看他，就径直走进浴室，一句话也不说，周身就是“生人勿近”的气场。恐怕不止生人，Tony以为他们还算熟，但看他背影，有微妙的不安，不知道是哪里惹他不快。 

炒饭冷了，随便吃两口就觉得硬，也没有太饿，就扔进垃圾桶。打开电视在放新闻，他没太多兴趣，就捡了张专辑想放进唱片机，昨晚的《跨越97演唱会》还在里面。   
他瞧了眼手边唱片的盒子，换了唱片。

 

o.

放的是Edison的出道专辑。  
封面真是青春洋溢。  
从地上仰拍他蹲着的姿势，撞色搭配的衣服裤子，配一顶针织帽子，轻皱眉头，目光落在画面外，不知哪里。  
Tony背过很多有关声音的台词，但是他不能很好地形容Edison的声音。他本来不擅交流，若涉及到心情和感受，更难用言辞表达。  
他听惯了Edison讲话，听过不少他的快歌，rap时候就仿佛他在耳边，但唱起来又是另一种调调。  
像这张专辑里绵软的情歌，总觉得嫩，但是嫩得好真诚好感人，情绪都被他带动。  
Tony听他唱，“I love you, I love you, 让我全身喜欢你...”听着听着就走神。  
等听他唱到“欠你的一半情，没有年期，来分开送赠你...”，才惊觉，原来自己是想听他这样讲的。

Tony有些坐立难安。  
他整张专辑听完一遍，Edison还在浴室，于是他站起来，按下唱片机播放键，从头开始。  
那首《极爱自己》在放。  
浴室门打开，Edison围着浴巾出来，听到歌似乎顿了一下，然而不发一言就进了卧室，之后门被掩上。  
Tony不知道Edison这通气从哪里来，客厅里还萦绕他的声音，“...I owe you, I owe you,让我留低一口气...”  
直到Edison换完一身衣，湿着头发出来，又好像什么都没发生过，调侃说，“伟仔，怎么有心情听我唱歌？你觉得我唱得好不好？”  
Tony做了很多心理建设。或是要沉默冷战，或是他尽量缓和尴尬，但Edison变得太快，他措手不及。  
Edison好像也不需他评价，很快又说，“抱歉，刚才我感觉好累就泡了澡，现在有点晚，你怎么想？去不去西区？”  
温哥华西区是富人区，张国荣的房子在那里。  
Tony没有坚持要去的意思，整件事也是Edison提出，于是说，“你不是说要学做饭？不如今晚？”  
Edison说好，Tony看过一遍厨房，记下需要买些什么，两人便出门。

上车时Tony仍浸在那首《极爱自己》旋律里，Edison提醒他，他才想起要系安全带。  
天色阴沉，在下雨。车在红灯前停下，前挡风玻璃上雨水嘀嘀嗒嗒，窗外景象被割成小块，每块都模糊。  
雨刮每次动作，都刚好同Tony脑中旋律的节拍重合。  
Tony忽然想起Edison问他唱歌好不好听，于是说，“你唱歌好听。”  
Edison笑起来，“多谢，我上次都说要唱给你听，你都没讲要。”  
“以后也可。”  
“不如现在啊。”Edison说着轻声哼起前奏，红灯跳成绿灯，车子又开始移动。  
偏偏仍是那首。  
Tony想是不是该让他换歌，犹豫一下已经错过时机。  
“...一起应该多一百倍心跳，不一起该有十次眼眉调。得一分钟应该想你一秒，但我不喜欢每一刻都对表...”  
好在他是影帝，Edison唱起“I love you”也当是普通念白，听过就算。  
但他想到以前Edison说要等他，或许他温柔唱几首情歌，自己就心动。  
不禁想笑，好在忍住了，没有出声。  
唱到rap时候刚好一个转弯进停车位，再就刹车熄火，也不再唱。  
Tony说，“你歌词记得很牢。”  
“对啊，第一张专辑，总记忆深刻。”Edison拔出车钥匙，松开安全带。“记者写你十几年前的台词都能记住，是不是真的啊？”  
“记得一些。”  
“那就是啦。下车吧。”

TBC

 

p.

逛超市这种日常对他们来讲都是奢侈。  
Edison拿两个购物筐，一个递给Tony，表情兴奋，“不做明星，都不怕被人盯上，以后日子好惬意。”  
刚巧一个白人母亲带一对六七岁的双胞胎走过。双胞胎目不转睛盯着Edison的脸，Edison都察觉，面露尴尬。  
Tony取笑他，“你长太靓。”  
Edison赶紧说，“恐怕是脸上有伤，被小孩当作坏人。”

买了整整两大筐提回车上，回到家天快黑尽。  
Edison跃跃欲试，什么都想做，Tony说他，“刚学厨不要贪心，做点简单的就好。”  
于是教他怎么把菜切得整齐干净，怎么给肉去腥，怎么炒菜怎么炖汤，总之事无巨细一一交代。  
在厨房里站了快两个钟头，等饭菜上桌，Tony饿得厉害，于是Edison厨艺“一般”也就变成了“十分好味”。  
Edison就说，“伟仔，你是个好老师。”  
Tony想起2006年底他煮饭给Edison，想着，若我当时应声你，你也不至于...  
他意识到自己不慎说出来，Edison表情有一瞬愕然，Tony瞬间就卡住。  
Edison低头轻笑，“这都是我自己作孽，跟旁人无关，伟仔你不要想多。你肯来探我，我已经十分感动，是责任也好同情也罢，你放心，我不会再说有的没的了。”  
他抬头，眼睛清亮，然后慢慢说。  
“我也知我没资格。”  
岔了，不是这样。  
Tony意识到Edison误会了他的意思，然而却不知怎么纠正，要他说出“不是这样，我来探你是因为我想来”，更是不可能的。

他时差缘故还没有睡够，晚上也很早就休息。醒来时Edison已在厨房做三明治，看他起床，“早啊。”  
一脸的阳光灿烂。  
吃过早饭，Edison驾车载他去西区。  
出门时Edison带了游戏机，Tony问他，“你真是喜欢打游戏。”  
“等下你若想下车停停看看，我也不至于无聊。”  
Tony无奈叹气说，“说去西区的也是你，怎么好像我总要把你抛下？”  
刚好到车前，Edison按了车钥匙解锁汽车，去拉车门说，“不是你要抛下我，我喜欢打游戏。”  
他又变得很快，Tony觉得被他玩得团团转，但他是长辈总不好发火，何况Edison去西区总是为他缘故。  
“嘭”一声Edison已经钻进车里关上车门，Tony也只好去坐副驾驶座。

路上Edison开始哼歌，他依稀辨识出来，似乎是陈奕迅的几首。哼的声音不大，但在车厢里转啊转，Tony觉得有些躁，干脆闭了眼睛，然而却堵不住Edison的声音。  
于是他说，“有没有新闻可听？”  
Edison收声，开了收音机，“我以为你喜欢我唱歌的。”  
Tony就找了个借口，“我来加拿大也想练习英文。”  
Edison不置可否地点点头，“你想练英文我都可以教你。”  
然而却随手调着频道。  
一个新闻节目播到快结束，路上车渐少，树渐多，房子也变得稀疏，似乎是到了西区了。  
Edison说，“我小时候问妈妈说为什么搬家不到西区，妈妈说西区都是坏人住的，但是分明屋大又漂亮。我还同妈妈说长大一定要搬过来，然后请很多警卫，坏人也不怕。”

 

##  
这章崩得很离谱 原谅我  
##

q.

Tony心里有些闷，但他不擅安慰人，只是说，“都是过去的事。以后也可的。”  
Edison点着头，一条车道蜿蜒向山上发展，“这上面就是了。”  
再往前开有一扇铁门，车子行不过去，但能看到房子。  
Edison把车停下，说，“离上面也不远，我不下车了，你要不要自己去？”  
Tony根本没有做过打算，于是他问Edison，“你载我来看他房子做什么？”  
Edison游戏机冒出“New Game!”的声音，头也不抬，“我以为你想看咯，毕竟他住了很多年。”  
“我在香港也常去他家玩。”  
Edison说，“啊哟，那真是没必要。”声音带一点嘲，依旧没有抬头，Tony盯着他侧脸，正抿着嘴唇。  
Tony不知说什么，干脆下车，往前走几步。  
车外空气湿冷，山上的缘故，他几乎打一个喷嚏。  
其实车里视线就很好，他并没打算真走过铁门。  
回头瞥一眼车子方向，本以为Edison该在埋头打游戏，原来他目光正一动不动落在自己身上。  
看到Tony回头，他也只是笑下，好像抬头只是偶然，又很快低下脑袋。

轮到Tony盯着他。  
过了半分钟，大概Edison以为Tony已经转身过去，于是又抬头。  
如果Tony没有看错，抬头那瞬间，他眼神哀伤绝望，然而对上自己的眼睛，就忽然笑起来，好像说，“我不是有意瞧你的。”  
Tony快步走回车子，拉开车门，果然游戏机连屏幕都是暗的。  
而Edison恍若不知，“怎么，不上去？”  
“不了。”  
“难得来一次，不去可惜，下次就不载你来啦。”  
Tony已经系上安全带，于是Edison也就把游戏机放一边，发动车子，掉头下山。

离开西区的时候，Tony忽然问Edison，“你想不想跟我下车走走？”  
Edison“啊”了一声，“怎么啦？”  
“活动一下身体。”  
Edison看了看路标，把车停到路边，说，“好啊。”  
路边是一幢写字楼似的建筑。天空灰蒙蒙，好像要落雨，空气也泛潮。  
Edison双手插着裤袋走过来，Tony从来没有过这样习惯，看年轻人常这么做以为是装酷，但Edison做得很自然。  
也确实看起来很酷。  
他脸上瘀青已经淡去很多，快三十，但到底脸嫩，怎么看也觉得是二十五不到。  
在Edison身边他时常忘记自己年龄，意识到自己四十六岁，Tony想抽烟。

还好口袋里就有，他又想起Edison那张电影票，不知怎么就抖着手点不着打火机，于是他又记起Edison朝他借火的样子。  
再一用力就“呲”地点着了，重重吸一口，问Edison要不要。  
Edison说好，于是Tony干脆把自己的那根塞给他。  
Edison手停在半空，还是接过了，Tony看他表情有些意味不明，才道，“不好意思我忘记。你介意的话，重新点一根？”  
说着又要递烟盒给他。  
Edison很快就笑说“不要紧”，叼着烟，表情寻常。  
于是Tony从烟盒里重抽出一根，同他昨天一样，往前迈了一步，从他那支烟上借火。  
他大概有感觉Edison目光落在他唇上，甚至感觉到他气息。  
很近。摘掉香烟就可以接吻的距离。  
他听到自己心跳，怦，怦怦。  
烟燃了。  
Tony退出一步，什么都没有发生。

##  
这章仍然在崩...  
##

r.

两人抽完一支烟就上车回家，到家时Tony想起很久没看过手机，找出来才发现没电了，于是又翻出充电器转换器来。  
接通电源之后有好几条短信和未接来电的提醒，一一看过，没有十万火急。  
反而是Edison问他，“你打算什么时候回去？香港那边催你吗？”  
Tony抬头看他，“你想不想我待久一点？”  
他鼓起很大勇气说这种话，而对方的表情并无惊讶。  
Edison说，“不想。”  
Tony以为他听错，Edison掏出手机，目光在屏幕和他之间移来移去，“接下来我要忙公司...品牌代言...和解约，还有好多事要做。”  
Tony“哦”了一声，说，“这几天打扰了，我现在就订机票。”  
Edison点头，“我会送你去机场。”  
Tony心情落到谷底，僵着脸说，“不麻烦你了。”  
他演技最好，但他都不想演。

Edison似乎没有注意他面色，Tony直接拨了经纪人电话请他订票。  
经纪人听到他说在温哥华，诧异不已，等他说到要回来，脱口而出，“伟仔，怎么这么快？人追到手没有？”  
Tony觉得好讽刺，抬头看Edison背影进了卧室。  
于是他说，“没有追到，恐怕追不到了。”  
经纪人反而劝他不要气馁，“精诚所至，金石为开嘛。”  
Tony觉得好笑，“我要回来开工啊，我不拍戏，你都没薪水领啊。”  
于是对面收线，两分钟后经纪人打来同他说今天直达的航班已经赶不及，除非他愿转机，否则要等明天。  
Tony说，“那就明天吧...定晚一点，我怕睡迟。”  
经纪人很快发来航班信息，明天下午三点飞机。  
Tony看了看手机时间，还有二十六个钟头。  
不，算上出发去机场的时间，大概，只剩二十三个钟头。

Tony很少有空闲的时候，他想着怎么打发，Edison刚好换一身衣服出来， Tony问他，“你去健身？不如带上我。”  
Edison说好，问他有没有运动服，Tony只收拾了便装，于是Edison从衣橱给他拿了一套，等他换完出门。  
路上在一间照相馆停了停，Edison说去印照片就下了车，然而很快回来，说回程来取照片。

他们去的健身房很少亚洲人。  
但凡看起来白人居多的地方，都让Tony十分心安。  
墙上挂钟时间一点四十，Tony下意识开始算剩下的时间，但等开始运动，也就忘记。  
他也拍过武打片，在香港也注意健身，跑步机，哑铃，仰卧板，一样样做下来，也快精疲力竭。  
看到Edison在旁边角落做拉力，同他比划一下，到隔壁茶座等他。  
茶座是健身房的设施，跟器械的房间只用一道玻璃隔开。隔音倒是很好，里面器械的噪音一点都听不到。  
Tony要了买了一瓶矿泉水和一份杂志，在靠玻璃边的位置坐下。  
刚好看到Edison。  
他运动的样子很帅，表情专注。  
于是Tony无意识地盯了他很久，脑中乱七八糟不知在想什么。  
他听说过目光是带有能量的，被人盯着看时，可以通过第六感之类察觉。不知道隔一层玻璃，还能不能穿透？  
或许Tony是想Edison看到的。

忽然有男人搭讪，分明茶座的空桌很多，但对方执意在他桌上坐下了。  
才意识到不对，要解释又说不清，  
他随手拿的以为是健身杂志，封面是个健美先生，恐怕在加拿大足以使人误会。  
对方开始问他健身房之后的打算，Tony就差要说出口“I’m not gay.”，被人搂住了肩膀。  
转头看时是Edison，在他身边的空位坐下，对着搭讪的男人笑得很凶，“He’s with me.”

TBC

 

##  
拍照我是外行 如果有常识性错误请指出哟XD  
##

 

s. 

男人扔下一句，“You shouldn’t have left him alone then.”   
也就转头走了。   
Tony顿时感觉搁在他肩上的重量消失了，转头看Edison。   
Edison目光正落在他桌上杂志，调侃着说，“伟仔，看这种杂志，不如看我啊。”   
Tony认真说，“我刚才一直在盯你看。”   
“我开玩笑啦，”Edison笑，说，“好渴。我去买瓶水。”   
说着又站起来。   
Tony盯着那本杂志封面，脑子里想的却是Edison。   
暗示到这种程度已经到他极限，即便拍戏的时候情话表白的话讲过也不知多少。   
他想逼自己，就算当演戏，但这时面对Edison，他居然演不来戏、背不来台词，恐怕开口就要NG。 

回去路上收音机在放新闻，Tony说，“我明天就走。”   
“几点钟？我送你。”   
Tony想说不用，目光落到车载收音机上面，时间显示下午四点十五。   
他想要多一点时间跟Edison相处，也就说了航班时间，又道声“劳驾”。   
Edison在来时的照相店取了照片，上车的时候递给他两个信封，说，“刚才要他们分开印，没想到店员忘记了，不如你分一下？”   
Tony说好，于是打开满的那个，一叠相片一起抽出来。   
他忽然想起来这次没有同Edison合影。   
他们最近一次合影恐怕在2006年了。 

最上面那些照片都是他刚到那晚拍的，他头发很乱，但是Edison构图和光线都把握得很好，看起来都还算赏心悦目。   
他看到自己在路灯下，身上套着Edison的外衣，抽烟的那几张，又不由自主想起他们也曾经很近。   
后面有几张是他睡觉的照片，Tony举着照片问他，“你偷拍我？”   
Edison说，“啊呀不好意思。你介意的话就拿走好了，胶片也在里面。”   
Tony说，“不要紧，你留着。”   
都是睡觉，每张的构图都不一样。   
有一张拍的角度很妙，整体斜着，画面四分之一是闹钟，四分之一是窗帘中的缝隙，在昏暗的屋子里显得非常亮，焦距却落当中他脸上，但是也没有占满。   
他看自己睡得很舒适的模样，猜想拍摄时Edison也该是很温柔的表情。 

最后几张是他们昨天下厨和晚餐，当时Edison说，“第一次做饭，总要留个影。”   
然而只拍了Tony示范的样子。   
有张在餐桌上对着拍Tony，他表情奇怪，仔细想才记起发生了什么不快。   
Edison误会他了，说他是因为责任和同情来探自己。   
很多人说Tony是好人，但他也不至于这样圣父。   
他想同Edison说，但喉间卡住，因为下午Edison干脆利落地说不想他久留，于是也没了解释的必要。 

回到家他们先后冲澡。   
Edison先用的浴室，之后Tony觉得很累，干脆也泡了澡，迷迷糊糊就要在浴缸里睡着，直到Edison进了浴室，隔一层浴帘喊他名字才惊觉。   
水还很热，他说在泡澡，Edison道了声“抱歉”也就出去，然后他听见关门的声音。   
Tony抬头看浴室的天花板，想起昨天Edison也在这里泡澡，心底有什么东西，慢慢淌过。   
等他回过神的时候，浴缸水面上浮着一团白乎乎的黏液。   
Tony想象着Edison的脸遗憾地对自己说，伟仔，为什么不早一些答应呢，现在太迟了。 

 

t.  
他拔掉浴缸的水塞，起身淋干净身体，踏出浴缸，看水面随水涡一圈圈往下移，最后连那点白色也消失不见。  
他穿好睡衣才出到客厅，Edison在打游戏，背景乐很卡通。  
茶几上放着吹风机，还连着插座。他来温哥华之后没有打理过头发，问Edison用吹风机会不会吵到他。  
Edison放下游戏机，说，“我帮你吹头啊？”  
他想了想也就说“好”。

他在沙发坐下，Edison在他身后，说，“伟仔你头发极细，很容易断啊，用冷风好不好？”  
他“嗯”了一声，吹风机已经“嗡嗡嗡”响起来。  
Edison的手指穿进他发间，他头皮能感觉到温度，吹风机出的是冷风，只有Edison手指是温的。  
他保持着一个姿势很久没有动，Edison手指在他发间来来回回，从左耳后面一直到右耳后面。  
Tony感觉自己脸有一点烫，庆幸自己背对Edison。他猜不透Edison到底在想什么，但事到如今，他不认为自己可以再往前迈一步，恐怕Edison也不会。

Edison关掉吹风机， “好了。”  
Tony说，“有劳你了。”  
Edison笑起来，说，“你记不记得《东京攻略》里面你那个角色，‘打就打吧，干嘛把人家的头发弄乱’，我笑了好多遍。”  
Tony也笑，“其实我很多时候都不注意。”  
差不多晚饭时间，Edison问他想吃什么，Tony说都可。  
于是去了附近一间西餐厅。

Tony也不知该同他聊些什么，他看餐厅大堂里时钟一点点走，就觉得压抑难过，胃口也很一般。  
Edison说，“伟仔，我最喜欢你的张无忌，我小时候不喜欢读书，但是张无忌你演得好好，我还特意去看原著，再回来看你的张无忌，更觉得你真的演得极好的。”  
Tony说，“我都不敢看自己拍的片子；我太喜欢挑刺，看到过去不好，都觉得浑身难过。”  
Edison就笑说，“你拍得顶好啦。我想同你一起看你以前电影，也好向你讨教，不过你都不看，不过以后也用不到啦。”  
餐厅灯光很暗，Edison笑起来轮廓都模糊，本来凌厉的五官和线条变得柔软。  
Tony不知哪里来的不舍，他跟自己说，都这样啦，还能做什么。  
他想抽烟，但是室内禁烟，于是看着酒水单子问Edison，“你介不介意我喝一点酒？”  
Edison开车不能喝，于是只好点一杯红酒，没到晚餐结束就喝完，又加点了配甜品的餐酒。

晚餐结束已经很迟，Edison同他说明天十一点左右出发，于是Tony就整了整箱子，其实都没有什么要收。  
说过晚安，入睡也很快，大概是喝过酒的缘故。  
到半夜却模模糊糊醒来，卧室只有他一个人。他盯着头顶上的天花板看了很久，黑乎乎的一片。  
卧室门没有关，客厅灯都暗着，唯有电视机亮着，放着《色戒》，但是没有声音。  
Tony拍那部戏心力交瘁，至今无法回顾，很快移开目光。  
他好像听到哪里有很轻的喘气声，借电视的微光四处寻找。  
然后就看到躺在沙发里的人，左手用把一件T恤按在脸上，露出一截腰，牛仔裤的拉链开着，右手在自慰。  
是Edison。  
Tony很尴尬，想要快点离开，但脚步移不开，因为T恤看起来很熟悉。  
他下午去健身房的时候穿过那件，满身是汗，洗澡时扔在了浴室的衣篓里。

 

u.

他呆立在客厅。  
Edison的喘息变得短而急促，借着微光他看到Edison喉结的轻微颤动。  
之后一声“呃啊”的轻哼，身体停下动作，四肢摊在沙发上。  
T恤掉到地上了，Edison闭着眼。  
Tony好像听到有人喊他“伟仔”，他下意识地想应声，结果就应了。  
Edison倏地睁眼，看到Tony站在沙发旁边，两秒后才木讷地开口，“伟仔，你醒了。”  
Tony点头，Edison的姿势很暧昧，他也觉得有些尴尬，不知应该看哪里好。  
Edison从沙发上坐起来，说，“对不住，被我意淫你觉得恶心吧。”  
声音很嘲讽，语速飞快。  
Tony反应过来的时候，浴室门已经“嘭”一声关上了。  
他打开客厅灯，关掉电视，从地上捡起那件T恤，盯着看了很久。

恶心吗？  
一点都不。  
他知道有男人喜欢偷男艺人穿过的衣服做下流事，这些都让他觉得恶心。  
但是Edison闻着他穿过的T恤高潮，他一点都不觉得恶心。  
甚至觉得欣喜。他想自己一定是疯了。  
Edison在浴室待了很久，久到Tony忍不住去敲门，手刚要落到门上，忽然开了。  
Edison面露尴尬，抿着嘴唇，很像小孩第一次被家长抓住自慰。  
他开口，目光游离，“伟仔，你现在要走吗？我可以送你，或者替你叫车...”  
“不恶心。”  
Edison停下，诧异地看他，Tony对上他目光，又说了一遍，“不恶心。”

Edison“哦”了一声，小心翼翼地绕过他，说，“...谢谢你宽容，如果你今晚还可忍耐在这里住，就去睡吧，我不会进卧室...”  
Tony打断他，“Edison，你怎么看我？”  
Edison讶异地盯他看了一秒，转身，“你问这个做什么？”  
Tony说，“我想你解释下。”  
Edison在沙发上落座，此时他已可和Tony对视，“就是你看到的咯...”  
语气有刻意做出来的轻松，说着说着目光又移开去，“...我对你什么心思你一早知啦，我人这么烂你还肯来看我，还让你糟心，我好抱歉的...”  
他言辞有些乱，说着说着就扭开头，也不看Tony，“我本来以为可以忍到伟仔你走之后，不过还是没有...”

Tony走到茶几前面说，“你想不想我待久一点？”  
Edison忽然站起身来看他，说，“伟仔你不要玩我了，我知你演技极好，但也不用勉强了，真的，你对我没责任的。”说着朝厨房走去。  
Tony说，“我做不来勉强自己的事情。”  
Edison转身，“哪里，你最会打太极，猜不透你什么态度啊。跟张无忌一样，什么事情都无可无不可，要逼你才有结果...感情这种事，也不可能勉强。”  
Edison笑得有点苦涩，Tony听他说，的确极似自己。  
他也不知道说什么，就看Edison在厨房倒了杯红酒，侧身对自己说，“早点睡，晚安。”  
他朝Tony抬了下杯子，一口气饮尽了杯里的酒，转身过去倒第二杯。  
Tony也不知哪里来的勇气，“Edison，我中意你的。”  
时间好像有一瞬的停顿。  
“叮当”一声。  
酒杯落到地上，碎了。

v.

Edison重取了一只酒杯，边倒边说，“伟仔，我不知有没有听错。”  
Tony盯着他倒酒的手，往前走进厨房，“我不会告白...我拍电影背过好多台词...以前还唱过情歌，但我对你背不出台词，也唱不来歌...”  
Tony目光随着Edison的手移动。  
Edison抬手饮酒，手恰好挡住喉结的位置，Tony脑中飞快闪过刚才在沙发上看到他喉结起伏那幕。  
他忽然口渴，也好像是想吻他。  
他目光再往上提二十公分，刚好对上Edison眼睛。  
然后又说了一遍，“Edison，我中意你的。”  
Edison看着他，很快又喝完一杯，把酒杯搁到厨房柜台上，朝Tony走来。  
“伟仔，我不懂你在说什么。”  
“Edison，我好中意你，你呐？”  
Edison已把他按在厨房墙上吻。

强烈红酒的味道从口腔弥漫过来，Tony想起他拍的许多吻戏。  
难得不是他主导的吻，头在墙壁上撞得有一点疼，然而Edison很快在他脑后垫了手。  
几乎喘不过气来，才放开口唇触碰。  
他们额头贴在一起，Edison盯着他眼睛，问他，“伟仔，什么时候？”  
“嗯？”  
“什么时候觉得中意？”  
Tony想了一下，笑起来，“今天下午。”  
Edison又开始吻他，很慢很轻柔地吮他唇瓣。  
之后放开他，“我都以为我是叶公好龙，口口声声说要等你要追你，但若你真表态我会吓跑...”又吻了一遍，才说，“没想到听你说声中意，我高兴到要疯掉...你不知我现在多开心。”  
Tony说，“你很冷漠，我都要以为你忘记你说过等我。”  
“我以为我早已失去资格。”

Edison眼睛有些红，Tony问他是不是困，他点头，牵着Tony手去卧室躺下。  
侧卧着在床上相拥，目光胶着着不分离。  
“伟仔，我都觉得我极烂的，也没想过你会来...你现在可不可告诉我，你到底为什么来？”  
“你那天call我，我忽然觉得再见不到你，想也不想就过来。”  
“我这么糟，我都要为你觉得不值得...你喜欢我哪里？”  
Tony看到他眼睛晶晶亮，声线在发抖。  
他没见过这样的Edison。Edison好像从来帅气自信，但此刻患得患失。

想起他单亲，小时候不停搬家，Tony忽然觉得很心疼。  
他抚他额头说，“我都不知啊...全香港都道你是淫魔，怎么我总觉得你很好。”  
手从额头往下，经过眼睛，鼻子，再到嘴唇。  
Edison亲了他指尖，说，“我乱来的样子都藏起来，我最不想你知道。”  
Tony说，“以后学乖，不要再闹。”  
“你陪我咯，你陪我我一定不会乱来的。”  
Edison轻笑起来，Tony说，“我快成老头子，你想老头子陪你啊。”  
Edison说，“想啊，梦里都想。”  
他浅浅打了个哈欠，Tony说，“睡吧，晚安。”  
“你亲我一下咯。”  
Tony凑过去亲一下他嘴唇，然后关了灯。

Tony之前睡过，现在没有困意。他靠窗帘缝隙透出的微光，看Edison睡觉的模样，嘴角有轻微上扬，忽然觉得很心安。  
他有些可惜没有早点答应他，但是缘分本来奇妙。  
Edison忽然睁眼，“伟仔，你明天不要返香港...或者，你订的哪班机，我同你一起飞？”  
Tony同他说，“我还想待久点...以后再说。”  
亲了他眼睛一下，“晚安。”

The End.


	2. 论坛体番外

论坛体番外  
流光剪影Forum-->2D_Animals-->树洞贴集中管理处

#0  跟影帝合影了(≧▽≦) 于2008/03/15

啊好开心他居然搭我这班机(^O^)  
他人超级好！非常温柔又有礼貌！虽然和明星拍照好多次但是这么冷门的航线没想到会遇上他... 童年偶像什么的  
啊～～～真是 圆 满 了！下楼跑三圈！！！

#1  未知用户 于2008/03/15

影帝是谁？

#2  未知用户 于2008/03/15

影帝好多的啦lz说清楚

#3  未知用户 于2008/03/15

LZ是空姐吗？

#4  未知用户 于2008/03/15

抓住lz不要跑！求照片！

#5  未知用户 于2008/03/15

#这不是一个树洞帖 这是一个炫耀贴#

#6  未知用户 于2008/03/15

说不定是绿的啦发发花痴而已 而且在树洞分站发这种东西真的合适吗

#7  未知用户 于2008/03/15

绿+1

#8  未知用户 于2008/03/15

绿+2

#9  未知用户 于2008/03/15  
绿+3 花痴+1

#10  未知用户 于2008/03/15

lz要不要出来自证一下？上图！

#11 未知用户 于2008/03/15

都没人好奇是哪个影帝吗？周润发/刘德华/周星星/张家辉/梁朝伟/曾志伟/梁家辉/李连杰

#12 老谋深算 于2008/03/15

11楼差评 怎么能忘记老谋子！

#13 未知用户 于2008/03/15

老谋子什么情况？

#14 未知用户 于2008/03/15

张艺谋以《老井》获得1987年第二届东京国际电影节最佳男演员奖-->摘自某百科 不谢

#15 未知用户 于2008/03/15

无聊出贴 这贴都没什么好战的

#16 跟影帝合影了(≧▽≦) 于2008/03/15

哟西～在机场吃了个奶昔一本满足地回来了！lz在头等舱工作的啦所以才有机会跟伟仔合影哟(^O^) 上图给各位  
[附件：圆满的人生_我跟影帝.jpg]

#17 未知用户 于2008/03/15

lz颜点赞 ：）果然头等舱空姐都靓一倍～ 说绿的酷爱回来打脸

#18 梁粉 于2008/03/15

啊啊啊我好爱伟仔！看起来超级帅！lz好幸福！

#19 tony.leung粉 于2008/03/15

讨厌LS抢我ID 伟仔好帅+1

#20 制服爱好者 于2008/03/15

LZ飞的哪班机？

#21 未知用户 于2008/03/15

梁看起来不错 不过穿得好低调 他一个人飞吗...？ LS感觉好像STK LZ不要理他 

#22 跟影帝合影了(≧▽≦) 于2008/03/15

啊谢谢(^O^) 我看到伟仔的时候是一个人啦不过艺人的行程也不会多问  
lz在温哥华啦现在 #20来找我呀～

#23 未知用户 于2008/03/15

咦？是在加拿大嘛？

#24 梁粉 于2008/03/15

伟仔近期没有在加拿大的戏啦这个时候飞温哥华干什么

#25 制服爱好者 于2008/03/15

人家不是STK！人家是画手啦XD 还有人家也是伟仔的影迷呀～  
顺手描了一个漫画版的lz/影帝合影  
[附件：漫画版.jpg]

#26 未知用户 于2008/03/15

哇！好美！制服酱点赞！

#27 跟影帝合影了(≧▽≦) 于2008/03/15

谢谢制服酱(^_-) lz刚下飞机 好困 去睡一会儿 好开心看到这么多梁粉冒出来

#28 tony.leung粉 于2008/03/15

lz晚安！画手良心！#24才像stk 伟仔飞国外也可以是一时兴起咯 他这个人本来就很文艺

#29 vancouver梁粉一只 于2008/03/15

伟仔文艺+1 但是温哥华没有什么可以文艺的东西啦 他干嘛不飞巴黎

#30 梁粉 于2008/03/15

我哪里就STK了？！！关心艺人近况不是粉丝应该做的吗！？有人气 有曝光度 才能长红啊！

#31 未知用户 于2008/03/15

给ls顺毛 不要暴躁 #28其实也不是那个意思吧就是说对艺人不要逼太紧？（我猜...

#32 春光乍泻一生推 于2008/03/15

他是去旅行的么难道是要退休？好多人在温哥华养老什么的像哥哥...

#33 不要给我提哥哥！ 于2008/03/15

RID

#34 未知用户 于2008/03/15

为什么会看到春光乍泻啊泪崩出贴 #32我记住你了

#35 tony.leung粉 于2008/03/15

我也好担心他是不是要退休了 色戒拍的超级伤 我心疼死了

#36 未知用户 于2008/03/15

春光乍泻一生推+1 色戒也很好看 但是尺度真的好大>OO_OO


End file.
